The present disclosure relates generally to hydraulic systems for use on mobile machinery and, more specifically, to systems and methods for electrohydraulic valve calibration.
Electrohydraulic valves may be implemented in hydraulic systems on mobile machinery to provide a variety of fluid flow control functions based on an electrical input from a controller. For example, electrohydraulic valves may be used to direct pressurized fluid to a function on the mobile machine, provide fluid communication between a function on the mobile machine and a reservoir, and/or regulate a fluid pressure. Typically in hydraulic systems with electrohydraulic valves, it is common to require a calibration in an attempt to remove the impact of component tolerances from the performance of the overall system.